ideafandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Dimensions
LEGO Dimensions is the LEGO Video Games based on the characters from cartoons, movies from the 80s and TV Shows. The video game would be released on September 27th 2015. Cast * Troy Baker as Batman and Loki * Tom Kane as Gandalf * Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle/Lucy * Gary Oldman as Lord Vortech * Joel McHale as X-PO * Chris Pratt as Emmet/Owen Grady/Rex Dangervest * Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly * Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown * Bill Murray as Dr. Peter Venkman * Peter Capaldi as 12th Doctor * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Megatron * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny and Mr. Incredible * Bret Iwan as Sorcerer Mickey * Mike Myers as Shrek * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime * James Arnold Taylor as Spider-Man * Mark Hamill As Luke Skywalker * Jim Hanks as Woody * Mike MacRae as Buzz Lightyear * Matt Sloan as Darth Vader * Christopher Corey Smith as Joker * Roger Jackson as Mojo Jojo and Saruman the White * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Scott Menville as Robin * Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins * Nick Offerman as Metalbeard * Dave Fennoy as B.A. Baracus * Tom Kenny as Spongebob and Powerpuff Girls Narrator * John Matuszak as Sloth * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy/Mikey * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven * Hayden Walch as Starfire * Amanda Leighton as Blossom * Kristen Li as Bubbles * Natalie Palamides as Buttercup * Audrey Wasilewski as E.T. * Christopher Swindle as Beetlejuice * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Captain America * Will Arnett as LEGO Batman * Eddie Redmayne as Newt Scamander * Piotr Michael as Michael Knight * William Daniels as K.I.T.T. * Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Kristen Wiig as Lola Bunny * Adrian Pasadar as Iron Man * Travis Willingham as Superman/Thor * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Nolan North as Deadpool * Steve Blum as Wolverine * Laura Bailey as Dorothy Gale * Michael J. Gough as Scarcrow * Rob Paulsen as Tin Man * Jess Harnell as The Cowardly Lion * Alison Brie as Unikitty * Charlie Day as Benny * Adam Sopp as Harry Potter * Eddie Izzard as Voldemort * Courtenay Taylor as Wicked Witch * Jemaine Clement as Sauron * Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman * Howie Mandell as Gizmo * Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth * Stephanie Beatriz as General Mayhem * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wannabi * Pierre Coffin as Kevin/Stuart/Bob * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack * Dave Franco as Lloyd * Vincent Tong as Kai * Ian James Corlett as Master Chen * Kevin Michael Richardson as Shredder * Bill Vader as Leonard * Liam O. Brien as Mad Dog Tannen * Jonah Hill as Green Lantern * Harrison Ford as Han Solo and Indiana Jones * John Boyega as Finn * Daisy Ridley as Rey * Oscar Issac as Poe Dameron * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Joseph May as Chase McCain * Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human * John DiMaggo as Jake the Dog * Jared Butler as Jack Sparrow * Adam Sandler as Dracula * Dan Castelanda as Homer Simpson and Genie * Gilad Kletter as Preston Stormer * Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen * Ben Burtt as Wall-E * John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad * Andrew Stanton as Zurg * Ellen McClain as GLaDOS * Stephen Merchant as Sweatley * Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess * Aiden Ledowski as Charlie Brown * Alec Baldwin as Theodore Templeton * Will Ferrell as President Business * Stan Lee as Himself